Matts Bammer
Matts Bammer was a lightweight robot which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was an invertible (originally not invertible for Season 3.0) two wheeled box-shaped robot, which was armed with a ramming wedge and a static thwacking axe. It performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 32 in Season 3.0 and the round of 64 in Season 5.0. Matts Bammer was built by Jeff Vazquez for his son, Matt, and it competed alongside its teammates Deb Bot and Think Tank. The baseplate of Matts Bammer has now been converted into a baseplate for the team's newest project, a 15-pound full body spinner. Robot History Season 3.0 Matts Bammer's first ever match in BattleBots was against Robo Master. Matts Bammer won on a 41-4 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Double Secret Probation. Matts Bammer won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Rhode Hog. In the match, Matts Bammer continuously hit Rhode Hog with its axe and prevented Rhode Hog from clamping it. Moments later in the match, Matts Bammer smashed a immobile Rhode Hog against the spikestrip before Rhode Hog was counted out at 2:42. This KO put Matts Bammer to the round of 32, where it faced Backlash. After receiving a few hits to the side from Backlash, Matts Bammer came back by using its thwacking axe on Backlash. About a minute into the fight, Matts Bammer lost its lid and was flipped over by a good hit to the side from Backlash. Matts Bammer couldn't right itself and was counted out. Backlash won by KO and Matts Bammer was eliminated from the tournament. Because Matts Bammer was completely destroyed by Backlash, Matts Bammer couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 3.0, Matts Bammer had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 4.0. However, due to lack of participants, Matts Bammer received two byes in the final preliminary rounds. Because of this, Matts Bammer was already back in the TV rounds, where it faced Low Blow. Low Blow won by KO and Matts Bammer was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Matts Bammer couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Matts Bammer's first match in Season 5.0 was against Scorpioid. Matts Bammer won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Land Mine. Matts Bammer won by TKO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Dude of Destruction. Matts Bammer won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Patriot. Patriot won by TKO and Matts Bammer was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Matts Bammer couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the lightweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California